College applications
by Cheerfulgrl07
Summary: What happend if Dawson/Joey both went into NYU. Will they last w/ out pacey and jen around? D/J, P/A.


College applications  
  
By: Cheerfulgrl07  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/place etc! The WB and Kevin W. do so . . . I'm just writing for others, as well as my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: All right this a Dawson/Joey story. The story starts at the start of season 5, but however, some of the events of season 4 have changed. I will give plenty of clarity because I don't want any of you getting confused and loosing interest. Joey and Dawson both got accepted to NYU, would it work out now that they have no one making their eyes drift (Pacey, Jen). Or will they never be able to stay together?  
  
Please review---no flames! They are just stupid and I never do that to people. If you have some helpful knowledge to share with me, that's great but if you have a problem with the story line just stop reading it!  
  
The end of Sr. Year . . . (Ok here is some stuff you need to know, Pacey broke up with Joey at the prom but they never talked at the post-graduation party, also Joey never told Dawson the answer to his very "personal" question. Dawson still gave her the money for college though. And they both got into NYU (Dawson is taking up film there, of course) and Joey is majoring in English.  
  
Joey sat alone in Dawson's room. She was watching TV. Watching it, but not really seeing or hearing it. Truth be told her mind was on other things. Well, she could name one thing that was far more time consuming then the rest. Pacey, the man who had broke her heart. They had never gotten a chance to talk, you know, work things out. He was on a Yacht for the summer and in August she left for New York City, with Dawson. She still hadn't told Dawson about an event that took place on the ski trip, but she knew she couldn't hide it much longer. Every time she was with him, she felt like it was in the room and what if Pacey told him? He would never forgive her.  
  
A few moments later, he came in.  
  
Dawson: Hey . . . I didn't know you where here.  
  
Joey: Yeah, sorry. I haven't been here long.  
  
Dawson: Well hey are you in the mood to go tonight? I was planning on going out with Jen, Jack and Andie. A goodbye dinner, since she might be coming to Italy and deferring Harvard. She hasn't made up her mind yet.  
  
Joey: Yeah that sounds like a good idea. It would be good for me to get out of the house, well your house.  
  
Dawson: * Smiling * Well you know I don't mind. * He misses being her boy friend so much, he wants nothing more then to kiss her. He knows that's not fair for either of them. *  
  
Joey: * Smiling * Uh . . . Dawson I have to tell you something. If I don't tell you soon, I think I'm gonna explode.  
  
Dawson: * feels hopeful she is going to feel the same way he does * Sure, what is it?  
  
Joey: Well, I'm not sure how you'll feel about this. I mean I hope you don't hate me it doesn't ruin our friendship.  
  
Dawson: Jo . . . what is it?  
  
Joey: Uh. * Sighs * I slept with Pacey.  
  
Dawson: When?  
  
Joey: Ski trip  
Dawson: What? But you told me . . . no.  
  
Joey: Uh, I mean, I couldn't, I mean I don't what. I just felt awful telling you then, like that. I mean I felt like things were good between us.  
  
Dawson: You're right. They were. This would not have been a big deal if you hadn't lied to me. Just leave, I don't want to see you.  
  
Joey: Wait, your overreacting! I mean come on!  
  
Dawson: I'm serious.  
  
Joey: Fine! Maybe I'll see you in New York!  
  
She left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Late August ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was packing her stuff in her room in the B and B. It had been  
going fairly well, despite the many distractions. Between Alex, Bessie  
and oh yeah the guest she was lucky to be as far a long with packing  
as she was. She then heard a knock on the door. Oh great another  
guest! That means I'm going to be sleeping on the couch again, she  
thought.  
  
Joey: Hold on, I'm coming. * She opened the door * Dawson . . .  
  
Dawson: Yeah. I mean I couldn't leave things between us as they were.  
I have missed you so much and I feel awful. I was a jerk. He was your  
boyfriend and I never should have asked. I hope you kind can find it  
to forgive me Jo.  
  
Joey: * Smiles * Of course I can. I'm sorry for lying. I wanted to go see you, but I mean I needed to wait. I didn't want you to get mad at me.  
  
Dawson: I'm leaving this weekend, when are you leaving? I was gonna rent a little movie truck.  
  
Joey: I was planning on this weekend. I hadn't really figured out how I was gonna get there. Do you think I can have lift?  
  
Dawson: Of course. I will be here Saturday at 7am.  
  
Joey: Uh hold on . . . are you doing anything Friday?  
  
Dawson: No, not yet. Why?  
  
Joey: Want to have movie night? I can just bring all my stuff and sleep over? Like old times.  
  
Dawson: I would like that. Great idea, see you then!  
  
Joey: * Smiles * ok.  
  
********************* Friday night **********************************  
  
Joey opens the door to the Leery home. She had 4 duffel bags and a few suitcases. She drops them near the front door and heads up the stairs.  
  
Joey: Dawson? Are you in here?  
  
Dawson: Yes, in my room.  
  
Joey: So what are we watching?  
  
Dawson: Whatever you want.  
  
Joey: E.T  
  
Dawson: You're a nerd Jo.  
  
Joey: So? * Laughs*  
  
Dawson: Joey . . . I have something I need to tell you. I still want you and I still love you.  
  
Joey: Well, uh Dawson. I was expecting this, but I love you too. Even when I was with Pacey, I knew it some where.  
  
Dawson: * Kisses Joey *  
  
Joey: * kisses back *  
  
They then start to lie down and make love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen and Jack were at Jack's house watching TV.  
  
Jen: I'm so bored, you know I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll sleep in Andie's room.  
  
Jack: All right, see you in the morning.  
  
Just as she is about to go up the stairs there is a knock on the door.  
  
Jack: Jen . . . can you get that? Since you're all ready up?  
  
Jen: Sure no problem. * Opens door * Oh my, god! Andie!  
  
Andie: Jen! Yeah, well I changed my mind. I'm going to Harvard in the fall. I got into Harvard and I have no idea what I was thinking deferring it! So I'm here to stay. Well, I'm moving to Cambridge in two weeks, but yeah I'll be around. So where is Jack?  
  
Jen: You had a lot to say! He is in the TV room.  
  
Andie: All right.  
  
After Andie informs Jack, is more then thrilled. She decided to go check her e-mail. She hasn't gotten a chance almost all summer.  
  
The first thing she noticed where about 4 e-mails from 'PWITTER'.  
  
She opened the first one that he had sent.  
  
Dear Andie,  
  
Hey! I'm glad I finally got a chance to use the computer, I have been dying to talk to you. I don't know why, but I have been thinking about you, well, us a lot. I don't know how you feel about us, but I want us to get back together? Or at least hang out more. I'll be back in Boston in early September, e-mail me before then.  
  
~ Pacey ~  
  
The rest from him simply asked why she hadn't gotten back. She couldn't believe he still felt that way about her. The scary thing was, she felt the same way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning:  
  
Dawson looked at Joey lying next to him. She looked gorgeous. He should have taken her back a long time ago. Then this past year would have never happened. But he couldn't dwell on the past, nor did he want to. Things were finally back on track with Joey and him. He put on the cloths he had worn yesterday and he started to put things in the truck. First he put all of Joey's things in the truck, then he started on his. He checked on Lilly, she was still sleeping. His mom was down stairs making breakfast. He took a shower, then woke Joey.  
  
Dawson: Hey Joey, time to get up. * He kissed her on the top of her head *  
  
Joey: * Smiles * Okay. * She sits up and then kisses Dawson on the lips. *  
  
Dawson: * Kisses back *  
  
Joey: Uh . . . maybe we shouldn't have done it last night.  
  
Dawson: * pulls away * Oh no. Are you having regrets?  
  
Joey: No, of course not. I'm just worried that . . .  
  
Dawson: It won't work?  
  
Joey: No. How are we gonna make it all the way to New York with out being all over each other? * Laughs * I mean you do have to drive.  
  
Dawson: * Smiles * Yeah, well I think we can make it.  
  
Joey: Yeah, but it will be hard.  
  
They eat breakfast and leave for New York.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it. This first chapter was basically me trying to get you into the story, so it might have been a little boring, but I do promise you, it will get better. And also, just because Dawson and Joey are in New York doesn't mean that the other characters won't be in it. I also think it's gonna be P/A. Review, no flames. 


End file.
